noirfandomcom-20200213-history
Intoccabile Acte II
Synopsis A young Mireille is picking yellow flowers and looks back at Silvana smelling one of her own. Mireille’s voice says Silvana's titles and the Intoccabile one drops it, pulling the large knife out from its sheath and stares forwards at Mireille. Silvana says she knows no fear. And Mireille’s older voice says she can't win against her. Not against her. A can is sitting atop a stump and Mireille points ahead, shooting it, even with a wounded and bandaged arm. Mireille points, remembering when she had the shot to kill her and the moon high in the air, being uncovered by the moon, so the light spilled in to show off more of her face. She shoots at the cans with a worried look, her head tilting down. Silvana, Paolo, and Domenic are on a plane. Paolo says it's nice that Francesco is being sent back to Sicily, but wonders why they are all going there. Silvana says she has something she needs to clear up. Kirika begins to say that if Silvana saw her face, and Mireille says she doesn't know if she was seen, but the enemy should have acted as expected. Kirika tells her that going to Sicily like this isn't safe. Silvana opens the windows to a farm, looking out on the grass with a smile. Paolo comes in sys thing Father Belloni is waiting for her in the church courtyard. He says that if Rizzo has this paper, he must have stolen it from Don Lucio because it has many famous family signatures on it. Like the first Don Greone and the Messina. He says it's valuable simply due to its age and much more. The Father tells her a story about how the Greone is one of the oldest families in Europe and the foundlings of the Mafia. Silvana, Paolo, and Domenic are talking about why Noir want the contract. It shows to a young Mireille and Silvana holding hands and spinning. They made flower hair wreaths. Silvana stands and says she bestows her wreath to the daughter of a Corsican family. And Mireille does the same, saying that she gives the crown to the daughter of a Sicilian family too. Mireille looks back at Silvana smelling a flower before she drops it. The two stand by the cliff and Mireille looks down, saying she's scared. Silvana then says that she bestowed a crown upon her and that she must have courage that's worthy of that crown. Silvana says that there is no fear in her heart, and asks if there is fear in Mireille’s. She holds up the knife and asks her if there's fear. Mireille takes a few steps back from her before Silvana rushes and cuts the crown off her head. Present day Mireille is standing in the place that it happened at. She tells Kirika to go back to the hotel and Kirika complies, looking back at her. Mireille goes into a large mansion overlooking the ocean before Silvana walks in saying she knew she would come here. S: The light of the moon is merciless and exposes those who would hide M: But how could you remember me after all this time. How could you when we only met one time before this? S: And the last time we met, you were trembling before me like this as well. It shows a trembling young Mireille. S: And now you stand before me as the blade known by the name Noir. Silvana walks up and kisses Mireille on the lips, leaving her shocked and surprised. Mireille raises a fist to hit her in the face. Silvana catches the hand, saying that she sees she knows what it means. Silvana tells her she’ll be waiting by noon tomorrow with the contract. Silvana then walks off. Mireille says she was supposed to go on without her, and Kirika appears from a nearby bush, asking barely and being told that it was the Intoccabile. Silvana is standing in an area where she says she killed her father. Paolo and Domenic are honored. Mireille and Kirika split their ways as they run off. Paolo and Domenic are prepared for a shoot out, as is Kirika. She aims her gun for a target far away; screeching a little as he quickly turns around and shoots, taking off large chunks from the pillar she's standing behind. She quickly gasps as she realizes that Domenic is now in front of her, shooting and she dodges, grabbing her arm. Her arm freezes up, and she reaches for her gun, unable to hold it. Paolo and Domenic split up to look for her as Kirika takes the bandages off her right arm. Paolo walks out into an area where water flows down from four ways; he shoots each one, seeing a figure in one. He falls down with a smile, having been shot in the chest by Kirika who has bandaged the gun to her hand. Domenic sees Paolo's dead body, rushing out into the open where he sees Kirika running. Her follows her and shoots at her as she runs up the stairs. She drops from the stairs, having been aiming the entire time. It shows as she shoots him, being dangled from the top by a bandage. Mireille enters the area, where Silvana tells her she's been waiting. Mireille holds her gun out, pointing at the woman. She freezes up as Silvana steps closer to her. Silvana pulls out her knife, saying that there is a Sicilian proverb: revenge is the greatest act of forgiveness. She rushes her and Kirika comes over, screaming Mireille. As Silvana slashes, you hear a shot. Mireille drops her weapon as Silvana stabs her, it is then that Mireille drops her gun and the knife tip breaks off, showing Kirika at the top of the mountain. They both reach for their weapons, Silvana grabbing the gun and Mireille grabbing the knife tip. Mireille screams as Silvana is stabbed, falling back to the ground dead. Kirika walks down towards the two, the gun still strapped to her arm. Mireille is on her knees, facing away from Silvana. Silvana asks why she wants this. Mireille says her family. S: Just why did you want this? M: For my family S: To Noir, T a daughter of Corsica, I now offer you the crown. You will accept it won't you, Mireille. Just as you did before. Silvana then dies and Kirika picks up the paper. Mireille stands and stares off at the sunset. M: What a vulgar way to kill. Kirika looks up at her. M: Just like you. Back at their normal home, Mireille reads out as a witness by the Soldats. When the Mafia was born, the Soldats were there to witness it. Mireille wonders how far back the Soldats exist. Nav Category:Episodes